


100 Ways to Fall in Love

by TheQueensGuard



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Aunt/Nephew Incest, Childbirth, Daddy!Rhaegar in full effect, F/M, Fluff, Game of Thrones AU, Harry Potter References, Jonerys, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, R Plus L Does Not Equal J, R Plus L Equals J, Romance, Shoutout to Maegor's paranoid ass building those tunnels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2020-09-19 09:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueensGuard/pseuds/TheQueensGuard
Summary: One hundred Jonerys ficlets about Jonerys falling for each other.AU and Canon (divergent) ficlets included. Tags added with each ficlet.





	1. i saved you a seat

Jon tensed as he heard the classroom door open. Classes only started two weeks ago but this girl was already predictably late. He did not need to turn around to know that she was standing at the door with her eyes sweeping the lecture hall for a seat. He knew her dilemma. When a lecture hall has 300 seats, the aisle seats always go first. Being late meant crossing over five people to get to the middle. You start asking yourself how much of a disturbance you want to cause. 

Jon turned his head slightly, peeking at her from the corner of his eye. She had her laptop pressed against her chest and her bottom lip between her teeth. Her eyes met his as they scanned the room. He gave a her small nod and grinned at the sarcastic eye roll she gave him in return. He kept his eyes on her as she started down the stairs and made her way to a seat two rows in front of him. He refused to be distracted by her. He promised himself that he would only take a peek once he had a break in his notes. 

Draw a diagram then mentally detail how different her hair is today. She tended to wear it in a braid or in a ponytail. He never saw it in her face. Today, she had several small braids feeding into one large intricate one that fell down her back. 

Write a subheading then look at what she is wearing. He appreciated her dedication to the color red and how she always worked it into her wardrobe. It was an intense color that she wore like his sister wore pastel pinks. 

Listen as a question is being asked and watch her as she twirls her pen and takes a swig from her bottle. Ignore the professor’s answer to catch a glimpse of the cartoon dragon screensaver on her phone.

Somehow he gets through the class without missing notes or her. He could not be more thankful when the class is over. Even if it means that he will not see her until the following week. 

Jon knew he had a little crush. He knew he was infatuated. He did not know that he was truly obsessed with her until he saved her a seat and she was more than her usual fifteen minutes late. He could not pinpoint that anxious feeling until much later. He was worried about her. The class was nearing the half hour mark and his backpack still occupied the seat next to him. When she did not show up, he spent the rest of the day switching between sulking about how she probably dropped the class and worrying that something happened to her. He ignored how logical it was that she probably slept in.

Thursday came. Jon sat one row in front of the back so she could see him. He placed his backpack in the chair next to him and was surprised when she showed up before the professor. He waved her down, exhaling heavily as she gave him a big smile and made her way to him.

“I saved you a seat.”

She nodded, grinning at him while he moved his backpack.

“Thanks. I guess it’s hard not to notice that I’m always late to this class, huh?”

“It doesn’t bother me.” Jon shrugged and quirked his lips to the side. “It happens.”

She nodded at him with pursed lips and began pulling out her notebook. He was watching her again and could not pull his eyes away. She wore a black tank top with a burgundy jacket pulled over it. Her hair was pulled back into a simple ponytail and she was looking at him like he was crazy. It still took another moment to realize it was because he was staring at her.

“Sorry.” He apologized with a shake of his head. “I’m Jon.”

“Daenerys.”

He opened his mouth to say something, anything, and nothing came out. He could blame the early hour but really her presence disconcerted him. He knew he wanted to sit next to her but he never planned on actually talking to her. 

“So…” She started with a tilt of her head. “Why are you torturing yourself with an 8 am class?”

Jon chuckled. He was trying to be charming. Talking about his schedule was simple. He could do that without making himself look like a fool.

“Because I hate myself?”

“Hey, me too.” Daenerys said with a giggle. “I didn’t realize we had so much in common.”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself. I actually show up to this 8 am.”

“Wow.” She choked, turning to the front of the class. “You show up on time, you don’t skip class, and you save seats for your fellow classmates. Are you going to proofread my paper next week?”

“Anything to spend some time with you. I mean- ah fuck me.” Jon sighed and dropped his head into his hands. “I did not mean to say that like that.”

“What? The spending time thing or the fucking thing because I’m open to both.”

“You’re open to both?”

Jon raised his eyebrows and lowered his voice. Daenerys turned back to the front of the class and tilted her head to look up at him through her eyelashes. Before she could give him whatever coy answer she came up with, their professor walked into the class, calling their attention with an obnoxious ‘good morning’. 

They spent the rest of the class sneaking looks at each other. Jon did everything in his power to keep himself from staring but he loved the smirk on her face when she found him watching her. When the class was over he caught himself before letting out a disappointed sigh. Even if she did not have a class after this one, he did. Should he ask for her number or her school email? Her Facebook or her Instagram?

Daenerys took the choice out his hands by gathering her things quickly and standing with the rest of their classmates. She cupped his face and ran her fingers through over the top of this head. 

“I hope I can say that it was a pleasure to have met you. I’ll see you later, Jon.” She dropped her hand and maneuvered her way to the door with haste. 

All Jon could do was stare after her.

He spent the entirety of his next class looking for her. He could have kissed whomever created the student directory. Daenerys Targaryen. The fact that there was only one Daenerys on campus did not surprise him. It still felt like the gods were on his side when he saw that her student profile included her email and her telephone number. 

Then he found her Instagram and scrolled through all 360 posts before deciding that it would way less weird to follow her instead of cyberstalking her. Following her did not keep him from looking through her tagged photos or checking out her friends, though. It definitely did not stop him from trying to find her on Facebook as well. 

Jon was standing at the bus stop doing exactly that when tires screeched against the pavement. He was too busy mentally debating a friend request to be distracted by a reckless driver.

“Hey, Jon!”

His head snapped up in surprise as she leaned over her passenger seat and called for him through her open window. She threw her head to the left, gesturing for him to come closer. Jon nearly dropped his phone trying to stuff it in his pockets as he sprinted to her car. He leaned into the window, his arms propping his head up at the top of the door frame. 

“Hi. Nice car.”

She hummed without comment and gave a pointed look to her empty passenger seat.

“You wanna take a ride?”

“A ride?” He felt stupid for repeating after her but he wanted to be clear on what was happening before he found his photo posted on the campus creepers Twitter account.

“Yes, Jon. A ride.” Daenerys rolled her eyes and sighed. “My afternoon is free, my apartment is empty, and my panties are in my backpack. Are you going to stand here waiting for the bus or are you coming with me?"

He took a look around before meeting her eyes.

“Come on, Jon, don’t make me beg.” She poked her lips out in a silly pout as he scoffed and leaned further into her car. 

“I want you to be sure because once I get started…” Jon trailed off and rubbed his hand over his beard as he eyed her. “You might not make it to your classes tomorrow.”

“It’s a good thing I don’t have Friday classes then.” She grinned at him as she leaned closer, patting the seat next to her. “Get in. I saved you a seat.” 


	2. go back to sleep

Ghost was running. Jon loved when he could be with Ghost like this. They both felt how close they were to being together again. He was as content as he could possibly be with the Night King’s war hanging over his head. Ghost’s carefree night patrol gave him unimaginable reprieve from the dank smells and cramped quarters Jon currently occupied. He would have given almost anything to sink his hands and face into the wolf’s fur. He needed the comfort of having him close again. 

Ghost had found his dinner by the time Jon caught up with him but he could still taste the metallic blood that lingered near his mouth. Ghost began to pant as he neared Winterfell’s walls. He was tired. It always amazed Jon that even when he slept, he could feel the difference in his own body as Ghost settled down to sleep. It was almost as if he slept twice as deeply as he normally would. 

Then he woke and he was at Castle Black again. His legs twisted in the sheets as he fought back at the scents and sounds of his home turned nightmare. His heart pounded in hopes that Olly was telling the truth. His fist clenched with anxiety at the urgency in his voice. Maybe this time he would not be disappointed. Maybe this time Uncle Benjen would be waiting for him in a crowd of men that they both treated like brothers. 

It happened fast. The confusion, understanding, betrayal, and fear hit one after another in a never ending cycle. He memorized each face. He prepared himself for his punishment. 

Traitor. 

Traitor.

Traitor.

Nothing could ever compare to the feeling of the first knife that sliced through his jerkin and ripped through his skin. He refused to fall. He refused to cry out or beg for his life. What could he do aside from accept his fate at the tip of sharpened blades that came at him with a vengeance. 

He could feel himself choking on the blood as he froze and bled to death. Then the crunching of snow under the feet of his murderers was so distant that now he just imagined that he heard them. That’s when he wept. It was taking too long to die. He was stuck with the scent of his own blood filling his nose and the snow cooling his body. All he could do was cry and beg any God that might be listening to end his suffering.

He knew his name was being called but it took another minute to open his eyes again. He was freezing and he knew he had one hand gripping his chest where the final knife went in. His face wet from tears that poured steadily without permission. The voice centered him and pulled him out of the hole he had fallen into. 

_ Come back to me.  _

_ It’s okay. _

_ You’re safe.  _

_ I’m here, Jon.  _

Daenerys knew that he couldn’t hear her but she repeated herself until she thought she might burst into tears. His nightmares terrified her. She whispered once in the quiet light of sunrise that she was scared he would never come back from it. She worried that one day he would be so far under that he would never resurface. What would she do then? Daenerys continued to sooth him. Her arms wrapped around him as she stroked him and tried to bring him back to her. She left soft kisses on his face and dried his tears with her lips. 

“I’m cold. I’m so cold, Dany.”

Daenerys rushed to pull the furs over his bare shoulders. There was no way that they could physically be closer but she tried to pull him further into her anyway. He was sweating. His forehead beaded with sweat. Jon always complained about how warm she kept her quarters so she knew that the nightmare still lingered over him. 

“I’ll keep you warm. It’s okay. You’re safe now.” She let him curl into her, tucking his face into her neck while her hands rubbed big, soothing circles down his back. “Do you want me to get you something to drink?”

Jon shook his head with a sigh and tried, as she had, to pull himself as close as possible. He still shook, though he could not tell if it was from the fear, the cold, or the pain. It helped to have Daenerys wrapped around him, singing a song with words from a far off language. Concentrating on her made it easier to convince himself that he was far from danger and the men that wanted him dead.

“I’ve never heard this song before.” Jon commented, his voice low and scratchy from the feral groans he let out in his sleep.

“It’s a lullaby. It’s supposed to help you fall back to sleep.” She paused to kiss the top of his head. “I learned it from Missandei. She’s spent countless nights singing it to me.”

A smile ghosted his face at the thought. The hopefulness she carried that allowed her to believe that he could relive his murder and still get a good night’s sleep afterwards. 

“I don’t think I’m going to sleep again, Dany. I’ll probably go up and check on a few things.”

“Those things can wait. Tell me about your dream.”

  
He stiffened in her arms. He knew she could feel it by the way she untangled herself from him and brought her hand to cradle his face while the other buried itself in his hair. She liked to drag her nails softly across his scalp when he laid with her like this. She scratched and massaged a path through his curls that calmed him better than any medicine could.

“I was with Ghost first. That was nice until he went to sleep. Then...then, I was at Castle Black again.”

Jon stopped, struggling to get the words out of his mouth.  _ Where I relived my own murder. _

“It was worse this time.” A statement, not a question. 

His only answer was a nod. He knew that his nightmares bothered her but it made him wonder how bad it got while he was under. He could wake up from his nightmares and deal with the after effects. Was he a nightmare that she couldn’t wake up from?

“It was worse this time.” He confirmed with a kiss to her collarbone. “It felt like I was there all over again. It hurts but...I didn’t start to panic until I thought about coming back again. What would I lose this time? How much of me would come back?”

“What are you afraid of losing?”

He thought about it before answering. He wanted to say everything but he wasn’t sure if he even knew what that meant.

“Sanity. I’m afraid of losing my mind.” Jon lifted his head to finally look Daenerys in the eyes. “I’m not supposed to be here, Dany. They should’ve burned my body at the wall.”

“I thank the Gods that they didn’t.”

She was being honest and that is the only reason he leaned down to give her a soft kiss of reassurance. A kiss that said he would always come back to her. He would always come back  _ for  _ her.

Daenerys deepened the kiss, letting her tongue slip through his lips as her arms linked together behind his head. They didn’t need to shift much before she was guiding him between her legs. She was giving him the opportunity to drown in her and forget the clouds that loomed over him in both sleep and wake. He relished in it, letting out a slow breath of thanks as he pushed into her. They didn’t need to speak. They just watched each other as he thrust into her slow and deep. Filling her until she gasped and pulled him into her with her legs and ankles crossed behind his back. 

He used his fingers to rub slow circles at the apex of her thighs. The slick skin spurring him on as he pleasured her. Then she began to shake around him. Her fingers digging into his shoulders and her mouth wide open. He wanted to watch her finish but the look in her eyes sent him tumbling into his own vortex. He fought to keep his eyes on her, even as she closed hers and threw her head back, calling out for him until he could hear how raw her throat was. He finally let his head drop to her shoulder, reveling in the feeling of her hands tracing patterns over his skin. 

“Why are you crying?”

The tears seeped slowly from the corner of her tightly closed eyes. Daenerys shook her head in answer as the tears came faster. 

“I don’t know. I just want to stay right here for a bit longer. Okay?”

Jon nodded his answer and pulled out of her, moving quickly to clean between her thighs before settling back between them. She wrapped her arms around him again, one her hands moving to massage his head while the other settled on his back.

“I know you don’t understand why you were chosen to come back. I know it bothers you.” She sighed and kissed his head before continuing. “You weren’t brought back for me but…I know that I don’t want to imagine my life without you by my side. So...just...please, don’t do anything to try to right the universe if that means taking yourself out of it.”

He took a moment to think about her words. His first instinct was to argue that he would never do that. It took less than a second to contradict himself. How many times had he put himself in deliberate danger with the hopes that he wouldn’t survive? Every time he faced death he reminded himself that he should have been dead anyway. 

“I can do that.”

He assumed that she was satisfied with that answer when she didn’t respond. Her hands went back to soothing him and she hummed her lullaby quietly into his ear. His body felt like butter melting into her. Still, he fought back at his drooping eyelids and the threat of bad dreams that loomed in the dark.

“Stop fighting it.” She whispered, her arms tightening their hold on him.

His mind was so foggy that all he could give her was a halfhearted ‘mm mm’ and a shake of his head. 

“Shh. You’re okay. I’m here. Go back to sleep.”

And that was all it took to let his eyes drift closed and his mind wander into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another fanfic where Jon acts as Dany's weighted blanket because why sleep under furs when you can sleep under Jon Snow?


	3. sweet dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Harry Potter request from Papa_Dolmio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is dialogue heavy. Sorry?

Daenerys laughed loudly, tripping through the train as Missandei pulled her along. They were so excited to finally be on their way to Hogwarts that nothing could have ruined their day. Not even the fact that they couldn’t find an empty cabin on the Hogwarts Express.

“Wait, wait, wait. There’s only one guy in here. We can fit.”

“He looks sad.” Missandei stood on the tips of her toes to peek into the room. “Are we sure we want to sit with someone that might cry on the way there?”

Daenerys took another look, using Missandei’s shoulder to give her a bit of extra height.

“He doesn’t look like a crier, I think we’ll be fine.” She turned to the boy at her right. “What do you think, Grey?”

He sent the girls an amused smirk before looking through the window as well.

“I don’t know.” Grey answered with a shake of his head. “He looks like a boy.”

Both girls rolled their eyes in unison.

“Grey is my stray so I guess this one can be yours.” 

Daenerys ignored the affronted look on his face and pushed into the seating area, startling the dark-haired boy out of his daze. His hands were stuffed into the pockets of his robe and his black curls hung neatly in his face.

“Hi. Do you mind if we sit with you?” Daenerys took a seat across from him before he could answer. “It’s just the three of us.”

He gave her a dazed look through his odd glasses and nodded as he took them in. Missandei took the seat next to Daenerys and gave him a wave as she settled in.

“I’m Missandei. This is Daenerys.” She leaned her head on Dany’s shoulder before gesturing to the bench across from them. “And that’s Grey sitting next to you.”

“I’m Jon.” He gave each of them a polite nod and clenched his fits in his pockets.

They sat in silence for a moment. 

“So...Jon,” Dany shifted in her seat as she spoke. “You seem nervous.”

“Yeah…” He nodded and quirked his lips from side to side before continuing. “I’ve never seen anything like this.”

Grey hummed his agreement while Missandei and Daenerys gave him understanding nods.

“We used to come when we were little to drop off Dany’s brother. The first time we saw him go through, we must have run through the wall about 20 times.” Missandei paused, looking around the compartment. “It’s really cool to finally be on the train.”   
“Did your parents show you how to go through?” Daenerys asked, pulling her braid over her shoulder.

Jon shook his head, his curls falling into his eyes. 

“My parents are dead. A giant man showed up one day and told me all about this place. I’m still not sure that this isn’t some elaborate joke.”

“You’re talking about Hagrid.” Daenerys started and Missandei finished. “And we’re sorry about your parents.”

The train started pulling out of the station, drawing all of their attention to the window. Missandei nearly sat in Daenerys’s lap to see outside. The quartet sat in silence, rapt by the view, as they watched the outside world go by. It wasn’t until they reached a section of trees that blurred endlessly together, that they turned to each other once more.

“It’s incredible out there.” Grey added, settling back into his seat. “Hey, Daenerys, you never told me my House.”

“Told you your House?” Jon tilted his head in Grey’s direction.

“I was telling Grey that growing up around other wizards has made me an expert at guessing which House they’ll be in.” Daenerys answered. “I’ve never been wrong.”

“We have a bet going to see if she’s actually right about what House I’m sorted into.” Missandei rolled her eyes and gave Daenerys a friendly shove.

“I want in on the bet so I told her to predict mine.” Grey told Jon with smirk before turning his attention back to Daenerys. “You have to predict Jon’s now, too.”

“Okay.” Daenerys sat forward and sarcastically cracked her knuckles. “Let’s start with the main trait of each House. Gryffindor for the brave, Hufflepuff for the loyal, Ravenclaw for the wise, and Slytherin for the cunning. I think that Missy’ll be sorted into Gryffindor.”

“And I think I’ll be sorted into Ravenclaw!” Missandei interjected, loudly.

“There’s no doubting that Missandei’s the smartest person I’ve ever met but...I just think that she hasn’t had the opportunity to show how brave she is. Plus, when her mom tried to move so she could go to Beauxbatons instead, Missy debated her mom for an hour on why she should be allowed to go to Hogwarts with me.” She turned to Missandei with a sweet smile. “I thought that was pretty brave.”

Missandei leaned over to wrap her arm around Dany’s shoulders.

“I guess I am pretty brave.” Daenerys raised her eyebrows and gave Missandei a cocky smile. “That doesn’t mean that I’m a Gryffindor, though.”

The boys laughed as Daenerys playfully shoved Missandei’s arm aside.

“Okay, okay. My turn.” 

“I don’t know, Grey. I think you could be Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. I’m leaning more towards Gryffindor.”

Grey tilted his head from side to side like he was physically rolling her answer around in his head.

“I guess that would be fine. At least I would be with someone that I know.” Grey sent Missandei a shy smile that made her forget to advocate for Ravenclaw. “And Jon?”

“Oh, strong Slytherin vibes from him.” Dany said with a definitive nod. 

Missandei shook her head in disagreement. 

“I hate that I’m the one saying it but, I thought you would say Gryffindor.”

“So, you think Missandei and Grey are Gryffindor. I’m Slytherin. What House do you want?”

Her face fell slightly but she answered with a small smile.

“I always thought I’d look good in red but it doesn’t matter what I want. I’ll be sorted into Slytherin.”

“How do you know?” Jon’s eyebrows furrowed at her certainty.

“Because...everyone in my family is a Slytherin.” She shrugged her answer but did not quite meet his eyes.

“That’s only part of it. Daenerys’s family started the Slytherin House. Her way back great grandfather was Aegon Targaryen.” Missandei eyes were serious as she spoke. “The history books say he rode a dragon and was the first Parselmouth. That’s how Slytherin got its name. The other Houses got their name from the founder but Aegon Targaryen was known for championing pure-blood supremacy. There wasn’t a better way to boast how much better his House was than the others than by linking its name with an ability that only a pureblood would have.”

Jon turned his eyes back to Daenerys, who gave him another half-hearted shrug.

“Like I said, I’m a Slytherin.”   
“So, everyone in your entire family was a Slytherin?” Grey asked, his face was a picture of skepticism. “That sounds rigged.”

“You can’t rig the hat. Everyone knows that.” Missandei flipped her hair over her shoulder.

Daenerys hummed before she answered.

“That’s not technically true. My mother said that when my brother Rhaegar came home for his first break, he told her that the hat was contemplating putting him in Hufflepuff and he begged for Slytherin.” Daenerys turned to Grey. “So, yes. We can be put in other Houses. It’s happened four times in the history of my family. Two Gryffindors and two Ravenclaws. Never a Hufflepuff. My brother would have never lived it down.”

“The horror.” Missandei shuttered and they all laughed. “But Dany’s mom was one of the divergent Gryffindors.”

“That means there’s a chance that you won’t be Slytherin.” Jon suggested with his eyebrows raised high over the rim of his glasses.

“Nope.” Daenerys disagreed with a shake of her head. “My father couldn’t be more Slytherin if he tried. Plus, both of my brothers were Slytherin.”

“But it only matters which House your Targaryen parent was sorted into, right?”

Daenerys and Missandei shared a look at Grey’s innocent question. When they helped him through the wall, he explained that his parents were muggles and he had no clue what to do now that he was at the station. They could assume that Jon’s parents might have been wizards but he was clearly raised by muggles. How understanding could they be about the Targaryens mission to keep the bloodline clean?

“Both of my parents are Targaryens.” Daenerys answered, sitting uncomfortably in the silence.

It was never the incest that bothered her. She just really hated people’s reaction to it.

“Like cousins?” Jon added, clearly trying to make it better for her.

“Like siblings.” Her eyes darted between the boys. “The first Aegon’s pureblood wizards mission didn’t end with him. Targaryens have married among each other since the beginning of time. Aegon believed that our magic would be stronger if we stayed together.”

“He wasn’t wrong.” Missandei interjected. “Some of the strongest wizards in the world were Targaryens.”

“What about your brothers? Who will they marry?” Jon’s eyes were scanning her face to see if she was uncomfortable with his line of questioning.

He was relieved to see that she could take them without offense or judgement. 

“My father expects Viserys to marry me but he’s always been a bit of a wild child. I don’t think he could sit still long enough to actually do it.” She paused, looking out the window for a moment before continuing. “Then Rhaegar...Rhaegar married a muggle and his children weren’t wizards. They had two. Rhaenys and another Aegon. My mother said that Rhaegar sensed it when both children were born and that’s why his marriage didn’t last. He felt like a failure. He loved the kids and doted on his wife but...a part of him blamed her for diluting his genes.

“Eventually they separated and Elia took the kids back to her home country. We get photos every now and then and sometimes they call for the holidays. I’ve never met them, though, and that all went out of the window as soon as Aegon turned 11 and there was no letter.”

The cabin went quiet again and Daenerys couldn’t help but feel bad for bringing down the mood.

“Anyway, we don’t have to talk about the Targaryen’s screwed up family history. There are plenty of other things that we could be talking about.”

“No, it’s interesting. We don’t know anything about this stuff.” Grey gestured between himself and Jon. “You can’t stop now. We’re invested. Did Rhaegar marry someone else?”

Dany chuckled and looked at each of them with a small shake of her head before continuing.

“Actually, he did. We just don’t know who. After Elia left with the children, Rhaegar took off and my parents didn’t know where he was for nearly two years. Then my mom gets an owl saying that he’s safe and married and he’s bringing home a surprise for her. He was killed before that happened and by the time my mom got to this little house in the middle of nowhere, it had been cleaned out.

“My mom said she could tell that whatever happened was bad. She could tell that magic was involved. The wife had been killed, that much was clear, but it looked like a baby lived there, too. Whoever came to collect her body, either hid the baby well or the baby was killed, too.”

“Wow.” Jon whispered, putting his head in hands. “That’s heavy shit.”

The group giggled at his cursing and Jon was happy to see that Daenerys looked lighter after she stopped.

“It is. My mom has been waiting for an unclaimed blonde kid to be sorted into Slytherin for years. Maybe they’ve already shown up but they were a Hufflepuff so we’ll definitely never know them if that’s the case.”

That gave the group another good laugh and prompted Missandei to change the subject. They learned more about Grey’s military family and Jon’s crazy life with his five cousins. Missandei’s mother worked for the United Nations and moved around a lot, leaving Missandei to be educated at home with Daenerys and her family. Missandei stayed with her mother, wherever she was, during the summers so Missandei also spoke 19 languages fluently. To say Jon and Grey were impressed was an understatement. 

The quartet laughed, played, and ate so well together that when the train came to a stop, Jon almost groaned in disappointment. They shuffled off the train and Jon felt the familiar blanket of insecurity settle around him. Everyone seemed to be in groups and he was worried that he would be separated from his new friends now that there was no necessity for them to share the same space. He tried not to show his surprise when Daenerys linked her arm with his and drug him along with her to the front of the group. He almost felt like he belonged when Hagrid greeted him and Daenerys personally. It helped that, as they boarded the boats and walked through the cavernous halls, everyone around him gaped in wonder as well. 

Daenerys looked at him and squeezed his arm in excitement. They were finally lined up and waiting to be sorted. Missandei looked as if she might throw up at any moment but Daenerys was ready. Her face glowed next to Jon’s. Every student that was called seemed to be ecstatic about their House but the more names they called, the more nervous Jon became. Missandei’s name rang out and she quickly grabbed Daenerys’s hand and squeezed it, throwing her a look of fear as she maneuvered her way to the hat. 

The professor sat it gently on her head and stepped back to let it work. The Sorting Hat seemed to be talking to her but Missandei’s face gave nothing away as she gave quick, sharp nods.

“This is torture.” Dany whispered, her left hand curled in Grey’s and right in Jon’s. 

They all let out a huge breath as the hat declared Gryffindor and a big smile spread across Missandei’s face. She practically skipped to the table to join her exuberant House. 

“I guess Daenerys is in the lead now.” Grey bumped her with his shoulder.

“I told you, I’m never wrong.” She boasted with a raised eyebrow.

He didn’t have the chance to respond when his name was called out. He repeated Missandei’s actions, squeezing Dany’s hand before he walked up to the hat. It seemed to make its decision faster this time, bellowing Gryffindor before Grey could blink. Grey sent Daenerys a bashful shrug and ran to sit next to Missandei. 

Then Daenerys was called. The room went quiet and the entire Slytherin table leaned forward to watch her. She gave Jon a small smile as she walked up to the stool. Everyone’s anxiety was wasted. The Sorting Hat barely touched her head before pronouncing Slytherin. The room broke into applause and she was practically tackled as she approached her House’s table. She looked back and held up three fingers on each hand. Three for three. Jon gave her thumbs up before her attention was pulled back to the Sorting Hat. Jon’s name was finally called. He found himself wishing that he could squeeze someone’s hand before walking to the front of the room. 

The Sorting Hat was placed gingerly on top of his curls and he sighed with anxiety. He nearly jumped when it began to speak. It hummed and Jon could feel his hair moving beneath the hat’s weight.

“Difficult, difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage I see. Not a bad mind either. There’s talent. Oh yes, and a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you…”

Jon closed his eyes and prayed that Dany’s brother was right about the hat listening to your desires. 

“Please Slytherin, please Slytherin.” Jon spoke quickly and quietly. 

“Slytherin, aye? There is another House that could help you better on your way to greatness.” 

Jon’s shoulders drooped at the tone the hat took with him. His new friends would probably never talk to him if he didn’t get put in one of their House’s. 

“Slytherin. Slytherin. Please. Don’t give me anything but Slytherin.”

“Just like your father.” Jon’s eyes snapped open but he couldn’t move with the hat on his head. “Very well, then. Slytherin!”

He looked over at the Slytherin table with wide eyes. Daenerys was clapping and had a huge grin on her face. He walked over to her with haste as the rest of the table patted his back and welcomed him to a seat. 

“Welcome to Slytherin!” She threw her arms around him in congratulations. “Why do you look so scared to be here?”

“Did the hat say anything weird to you?” Jon whispered as the sorting ceremony continued.

“It said ‘ah, another Targaryen’ and then it announced my House.” She answered with a small shake of her head. “Why?”

“I don’t know. It was just weird.” He shrugged it off, turning his attention to the last student to be sorted. “By the way, congratulations on winning the bet. I don’t even know what I owe you.”

“I’ll think of something good.” She laughed and then it was over.

The feast started and their Housemates began to ask questions and give them tips. It was nice to feel like he was part of another big family and he could tell that Daenerys felt at home, too. They ate until another first year had to put her head on the table in defeat. 

Although Daenerys was used to abundance, she was shocked at how overwhelmed she was with her new home. She lost sight of Jon when they left the Great Hall but it was easy to get distracted by all of the rules and requirements. Passwords and ghosts. Moving staircases and talking paintings. Dany started praying for her bed about halfway through the tour.

Bedtime found them both in the Slytherin Dungeon. The first years were yawning and rubbing at their eyes but none of them seemed ready to stop marveling at their new home. Daenerys spotted Jon sitting in front of the window, staring out at nothing.

“Hey.” Jon flinched, turning to give her a sheepish grin and wave. “Why are you sitting over here by yourself?”

“I didn’t really know who to talk to.” He shrugged and made room for her at the windowsill. “Plus, I can’t believe how big this place is. I can’t stop looking at everything to make sure it’s real.”

“I wonder how long you’ll be awestruck.” Daenerys giggled and tucked her hair behind her ear. “One day I’m going to look up and you’ll be walking these halls like you always knew you’d be here.”

“Yeah...I don’t see that happening.” He answered with an eye roll but he furrowed his eyebrows like he was in deep thought.

“Well…” Daenerys started. “I came over here because I wanted to end my first night at Hogwarts with a friend. I’m really glad that I have a friend in my House.”

Jon’s face scrunched in amusement.

“Your ancestors founded Slytherin. You were always going to have friends here.”

“Yeah but…” Daenerys trailed off with a shrug. “I like to think that you were going to be my friend before you knew that.”

“Well,” He shrugged, suddenly embarrassed by how happy he was that he was here with her, too. “I’m glad that we’re together, too. You’re my first friend here. That’s pretty special.”

“I’m glad I could be your first.” She ducked her head behind her curtain of hair but couldn’t hide the smile on her face or her bright red cheeks. “Anyway, we have  Divination in the morning so I’m going to go to bed.”

“Okay.” Jon nodded earnestly. “Sweet dreams, Dany.”

“Sweet dreams, Jon.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was significantly longer than the other two so it took me a bit to get it up. You can expect another chapter before the weekend is over. The next one is 'I'll still be here when you're ready'. 
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me! Reviews are appreciated!


	4. i'll still be here when you're ready

Her birthday was always celebrated the same way. At least as long as he’d known her. She’d insist that no one bother. _ Don’t make a fuss_, she’d say. They heard the same thing every year and every year they ignored her. The first year, however, was a disaster. 

They worked together to throw a huge surprise party out of a nearby house that was rented to students. Daenerys was genuinely surprised and Jon remembered the sense of accomplishment they all felt. It would be a birthday she would never forget. That’s what they told themselves as they pulled her into the party and passed shots her way. She was mingling and laughing and there was something about being a first year away from home that made them feel on top of the world.

The meltdown came early that year. In the middle of the living room, that was functioning as a dance floor, with the couches pushed back and the table against the wall. The lights were out except for the colorful beams of the tabletop disco ball. Daenerys stood in the middle of it and sobbed. It took a moment before they realized what was happening. Later they would pass it off as drunken shenanigans. Margaery wasn’t really in their friend group but he overheard her in the hallway once saying that at some point they’d all had one too many and cried all over someone. The group she was with laughed along and Daenerys’s spectacle was forgotten as they began throwing out anecdotes of their own. He was always grateful to her for that.

The first year was a lesson. Now they just had dinner at home and saved the parties for everyone else. And because they were too codependent after university to actually get out of each other’s back pocket, they were still doing the same thing eight years later. The six of them crowded into Dany’s apartment with her favorite foods, shitty decorations, and enough alcohol to numb the pain of the Annual Birthday Breakdown that was sure to come. This way, there were no more surprises.

They were sitting around the table, chairs pulled from Jon's apartment so that everyone had a place to sit. Dany chose Daario’s lap. It was the first birthday he was invited to and they all voiced their concerns on the decision. 

“I can’t celebrate every birthday for the rest of my life with just you guys.” Daenerys argued when the subject came up. “This year everyone should bring someone.”

Grey rolled his eyes and gave Jon a pointed look. He wasn’t surprised that they wanted him to handle it. It definitely surprised them when he didn’t. When he showed up that night, right before dinner, he thought Val might punch him when she flung Ygritte’s arm off of his and pulled him to the bedroom. 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Jon couldn’t answer. He was looking at the pile of coats on Dany’s bed. There was only one that he didn’t recognize. “Answer me, jackass.”

Val shoved him lightly but he knew that she was holding back her aggression in case she didn’t like his answer. 

“What do you want me to say? She wants to open the circle up. There’s nothing wrong with that.”

Her jaw dropped and her eyes narrowed.

“Are you stupid? We open up the circle for game nights and bar crawls. _ Not _ for the Annual Birthday Breakdown. In case you forgot, that’s me, you, Missandei, Gendry, and Grey. Ygritte and Daario are not included.”

“Dany thinks that if we act like the Annual Birthday Breakdown is inevitable, it will be.” He shrugged, focusing on the coat again. “Worst case scenario, it happens and Daario is so freaked out that we never see him again. It’ll be a Christmas miracle.”

“And Ygritte?” Val folded her arms and raised her eyebrows.

“Don’t be mad about that. Dany said bring her.”

“You’re the worst.” Val scoffed and pushed past him.

Now they were all sitting around the table laughing and eating but the looming threat of the Annual Birthday Breakdown kept them tense. Daenerys was breaking the rules and none of them liked it. She seemed in control though and the mood shifted when they moved to the living room to sit around and drink. Dany wouldn’t partake, which they took as a good sign. Instead, she kept a small plate of desserts in front of her and seemed to be enjoying herself. It was normal. At some point, Ygritte leaned towards his ear, whispering casually. 

“You lot have been treating her like a ticking time bomb and I’m honestly a little disappointed that nothing has happened.”

He frowned at her but Gendry jumped in before he could say anything.

“If you’re looking for a show, you really shouldn’t be here.” Gendry didn’t say anything to Jon but the head shake he gave before turning back to the conversation was enough for Jon to know that he wasn’t happy with him. 

He was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol and didn’t have it in him to argue with Gendry, too. It was nearing midnight and they would all crawl back home anyway. The Annual Birthday Meltdown never came after midnight and it gave them a sense of confidence that maybe Daenerys was right, maybe she would get through this birthday unscathed.

The peeled off shortly after the clock struck one. Everyone gave Daenerys a lingering hug, allowing the worry to settle in again as they stumbled drunkenly into taxis at the curb. Ygritte kept her hand wrapped securely around Jon’s arm as he shuffled across the hall and leaned heavily on the door across from Daenerys’s. 

“I don’t think her neighbors would like it very much if you wake them up in the middle of the night.” She began to rub her hand up the length of his arm and back down again. “I’m not too far from here. You can come back to my place.”

He shook his head without speaking. His hair falling into his face and blocking his view. He did this enough to know exactly how to support his weight on the doorframe while pulling his keys from his pocket and unlocking the door. Before Ygritte could protest, her mouth popped open when he turned the knob.

“You two live across from each other?” Her hand searched the wall for a light and when the room illuminated, it answered more than the question she’d asked. 

“You knew that. Me and Dany. We don’t like to be too far apart.” He gave her a bright smile and wobbled down the hall to what she assumed was his bedroom. “Dei used to live here, too. And Grey. All of us together.”

Ygritte was tipsy but she was sober enough to take in the apartment fully. Their apartments were an extension of each other. It was like they were once the same home but time had put a hallway between them to give way to other residents. It was like a wall in the middle of the city and it made Ygritte weary. 

She followed his voice to his bedroom and chuckled at the sight of him sprawled across the bed with his jeans and shirt off.

“You can stay here.” he mumbled, turning to give her space on the bed. “It’s too drunk to drive.”

“Okay. I’ll stay.”

He nodded, patting the bed next to him. Ygritte turned the light off and tucked herself into his bed. It wasn’t the way she thought she would be ending the night but there was always the morning to wake up to. 

It came sooner than she thought it would and in the form of shouting and knocking. Jon was up and pulling the blanket over her. 

“It’s Dany.” He whispered roughly in her ear. “Go back to sleep.”

He closed the door to the bedroom but the muted sounds of her distressed voice could still be heard. She thought if she concentrated enough, she could keep her eyes closed and still hear what they were saying. There was something about always choosing but she was too tired to understand what or who Daenerys was always choosing. Before she could think about it too hard, she was sleeping again. 

When Ygritte woke the next time, it was the feeling that something was wrong that shook her from her dreams. A dream where the man whose scent enveloped and warmed her, would wake up and do the same. It was a little after three and the bed was empty. A part of her wished that she drank a little more so she could have slept through the night like she was sure Jon was doing. Had he fallen asleep after Daenerys’s long awaited meltdown? Was he in her apartment still dealing with it? All she knew was that she didn’t want to be in his apartment alone and that if she didn’t have a glass of water immediately, her mouth might actually shrivel up from dryness. Ygritte walked quietly towards the kitchen where she could see that all of the lights were still on in the living room. 

Daenerys slept sweetly on the couch, her party clothes still on and wrapped in Jon’s arms. It was intimate. Ygritte recognized that kind of intimacy. The kind that suggested that sex was never as deep as it would get. It was the feelings and the shared history that would always sequester them from people that tried to get close. Standing in Jon’s apartment while he slept soundly with his best friend was more than she bargained for. What would happen when they woke up and she was still there? Certainly not the sex she planned for. 

Ygritte crept back towards the bedroom, slipping her coat and shoes on before making a b-line to the door. When she closed it, she stood for a moment in the hallway that was now symbolic for how she felt in that apartment. She was just the thing between two people that obviously couldn’t be honest with themselves or each other. It wasn’t until she was in her own bed, wide awake after a mini pity party, that she understood what Daario yelled as Jon stepped in to diffuse their early morning fight. Daario had it all wrong though. He clearly didn’t understand what Daenerys made clear. Who else would you choose if you could choose Jon Snow?

It was the bright light in the living room that caused Jon and Daenerys to stir. He wasn’t thinking when he hauled her into his arms and carried her to his bedroom. It wasn’t until he saw the rumpled sheets that he remembered that there was another woman in them when he left. He needed to apologize profusely when he saw her again. There was no telling how it looked to her, how it appeared when he left the bed they were sharing, to hold Daenerys as she slept. He promised to worry about it when he woke up in the morning.

Jon woke slowly to the feeling of something tickling his face. It was still dark but the street lights outside revealed a sleeping Daenerys. At some point she threw off her dress and pulled on one of Jon’s shirts. Her wavy hair was wild across Jon’s pillow, tangling itself in his face. He gathered the strands to form a small ponytail in his hand and laid her hair the other direction. He was asleep again before he could look at the clock. 

The next time Jon woke, he thought it was impossible that he wasn’t dreaming. He could still feel the alcohol in his system and he knew he hadn’t slept much with all of the interruptions. He was flat on his back and could see the clock across the room. It was nearing seven am and the sky was starting to lighten. And Daenerys was on top of him. 

She was whispering his name, her eyes closed and her hands roaming across his bare chest. Jon brought his hands to her hips as she moved slowly on top of him. Still, he was surprised when her hair fell like a curtain around him and her lips met his. Her movements were slow and unhurried. Her hips rolled like midday waves and one hand held tight to his curls while the other propped her up. 

Jon sat up swiftly, eliciting a gasp from Daenerys as he pulled her shirt off. _ His _ shirt. Jon brought his hand up to cup her neck, letting his thumb stroke the side of her face. They sat face to face with her arms wrapped around him, their noses touching and their breath mixing between them. 

“Dany.” Jon whispered against her lips.

Daenerys opened her eyes and Jon immediately wanted to kiss away the anguish that he saw there.

“Make it better, Jon.” She brushed her lips against his softly. “I need you to make me feel better.”

He should have said no. He should have rolled out of bed to apologize to Ygritte or make breakfast. He should be texting their friends to let them know that the Annual Birthday Breakdown came without fail and that they were right, it was worse with Daario there. He never should have entertained the idea of having sex with his friend. Except she was his _ best _ friend _ . _He would give her anything she wanted. Even if what she wanted was him. And that was, in fact, what she wanted. So, he let her kiss him slowly and didn’t stop himself from marveling at her as she took off the lacy bra she wore. He certainly didn’t stop himself from putting his hot mouth on her nipple and letting his tongue swirl around it as his teeth nipped lightly at the skin there. 

Daenerys moaned, tilting her head back and burying her hands in his hair. She ground her hips into his. He switched to her other nipple as she continued to roll her hips in a steady rhythm. The feel of him hard and pressed up against her swollen clit had her whimpering and breathing heavily above him. 

How long had she been awake? She couldn’t say that she was drunk. She hadn’t even had a glass of wine. What kind of friend was he to take advantage of her grief? Jon refused to think too hard about it because he could say that he’d been drinking. He would say anything to convince himself that it wasn’t wrong to slip his hand between her legs to rub insistently at the junction between her thighs. It couldn’t be wrong when she whimpered, closing her eyes and thrusting towards his fingers. He knew it wasn’t wrong when he felt how wet his pants were from the way she rocked against him. 

It didn’t take much to slip his underwear down his legs. He barely moved at all before she was pushing him back on the bed, her hands on his shoulders as she continued to kiss him. Jon’s hands slipped between them. He used one to move her panties and the other to guide himself into her. Daenerys pulled back slightly, gasping into his mouth. They were still for a moment. He wanted to remember every second of this. Especially the way she swallowed deeply as she began to move on top of him. 

His eyes slammed closed and he choked out a groan as she began to ride him. His hands gripped tightly at her ass, pushing and pulling as he thrust his hips to meet her. She was moaning, one hand next to his head, the other digging semi-circles into his shoulder. He could feel her watching but he wouldn’t dare open his eyes. One look would end him. It was already overwhelming. The sound of their thighs meeting and the delicious squelching of her pussy pulling at him. The feel of her hot around his length and the pooling of her juices on the sheets. The taste of the sweat on her skin. The smell of her perfume on his neck. He knew that one look at her would have him cumming in seconds.

So, he kept his eyes closed and let his hands roam her back before slapping her ass when he felt her movements begin to slow. That was all it took to bring her to her peak. 

She came with a gasp, biting at his shoulder. Whimpering and clawing at the sheets beneath him. Her head dropped to his collarbone and she held onto him as he fucked her through her orgasm. Jon groaned terms of endearment into her ear as he chased his own release and relished in the sound and feel of his best friend on his dick. Dany bit at his neck and sucked the skin under his ear. Her breath was warm and wet. He knew he was done for when her voice panted raspy, low, and wet in his ear.

“You’re so good, Jon. It’s _ so _ good.”

He gripped her hips and pulled her down as he thrusted as far as he could, releasing so deep inside her that when the light behind his eyes began to change and his body shook beneath her, he imagined that he could see their future children. He grunted, calling out her name with eyes closed and his head thrown back into the pillow. He came longer than he thought possible. His body moving on its own accord. Pumping cum into her slowly as his body melted back into the bed. 

It was quiet and the sun was just starting to filter through the curtains. Daenerys liked that Jon had never been this close to her. She liked the feeling of him inside of her. She liked that she could feel his breath on her neck and their juices running down her thighs. She liked, most of all, that it was _ Jon _. The Jon that humored her when she announced that the Annual Birthday Breakdown wouldn’t exist if they pretended it didn’t and still held her when she finally fell apart.

“I thought I’d finally beaten the Annual Birthday Breakdown.” She whispered so softly into his neck that he almost missed it.

Jon hummed, his chest vibrating under hers.

“Technically, you had a Post-Birthday Breakdown. So, that’s still a win.” She giggled and kissed his jaw. “You wanna tell me what happened?”

“Nope.”

“Dany…” Jon cupped her chin to tilt her face towards his. “I almost fought your now ex-boyfriend. I should get first details on the breakdown.”

“I feel like the Annual Birthday Breakdown is a thing that you all pretend to dislike while secretly reveling in the disfunction.”

“Not true. Do you want to hear my take on it?”

“If it’s the same take that you’ve had since first year? No.”

“Fresh take on my old take.” Jon caressed her side as he spoke. “It’s just your birthday-”

“Jon, that’s your entire old take.”

“You didn’t let me finish.” He pinched her side lightly before returning to the soothing path that he’d created. “You could associate it all with Christmas and December could be miserable for you. Or you could associate with a day of the week. Or a color. Or a smell. Things that are a lot more random and less easy to control or predict. At least with your birthday, we know to be there for you. That’s why we do it...why we force the dinner party every year. We just want to be there to help you through it or help you out of it when we can.”

Daenerys sat up, letting him slip out of her as she moved to kiss him. She slid her tongue into his mouth and let her lips slowly caress his before rolling to his side. He felt himself growing hard again at the sight of his cum leaking and smeared on her thighs. She scooted across the bed to leave him space to roll out of their wet spot and closer to her. When their limbs were intertwined again, she let her hands roam his body and her head rest against his shoulder.

“I was doing so well. I got through the whole night and then everyone left and Daario...he wasn’t trying to be an asshole. Not this time. He just made an innocent comment about how lackluster the dinner was. He said it didn’t feel like a birthday party. That just set me off because I couldn’t tell him that it was because you guys spend all of your energy trying to acknowledge my birthday without drawing attention to it.” Daenerys sighed and looked up to meet Jon’s eyes. “As soon as he said it, I saw Viserys blowing his brains out in front of me. You know...normally I can build up to it but this time...I guess I was ignoring the grief and it hit me all at once. I was just sad and angry and I couldn’t tell him why. I couldn’t relive my tragic backstory for him. He’s just not that kind of guy.”

Jon was quiet. He often wondered if he was that kind of guy. They all did. _ Are we the people that deserve to take care of her? Are we capable of it? _

“Why did you have sex with me?” Jon could barely get the words out. He was afraid of her answer.

She couldn’t answer him. He knew it the moment he saw her face.

“To make you feel better?” Jon prodded, trying to nudge her closer to an answer.

She shook her head, hiding her face in the crux of his arm.

“I knew you would make me feel better but...it wasn’t about that. I just...I just wanted you. Not sexually, I mean...obviously sexually but...I wanted you close to me. I needed you close to me. I needed more of you than I had. I don’t know. I can’t explain it.” She finally looked up at him. “I’m sorry.”

“Why are you sorry?” 

“Because I think I’ve pushed our friendship into a place that I’m not sure I can sustain, yet.”

Jon pressed a kiss to her head and ran his fingers down the side of her face. It was a face that he’d memorized down to the freckles that ran along her right brow and cheekbones. It was a face that he knew he would see for the rest of his life.

“Don’t be sorry, Dany. I’ll still be here when you’re ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back (and sorry)! I got such great feedback on the Harry Potter chapter that I really wanted to do an immediate follow up. I gave myself a week to type one out and I hated all of it. Then life happened and I couldn't even upload the chapters that I did have. So, thank you all so much for loving that chapter and I heard you! As soon as I have something that isn't horrible, you'll have your sequel. 
> 
> As always, drop a review to let me know what you think and if you have any ideas for future chapters, your suggestions are always welcome. 
> 
> The next chapter is: It Doesn't Bother Me


	5. it doesn't bother me

Clear your mind. Focus on your breathing. 

In. 

Count to ten. 

Out. 

Count to ten. 

Repeat.

Block out the noise around you until your mind begins to wander. Or until you’re interrupted for the tenth time.

“Rhaego.” Daenerys let out out one last, slow breath. “If you ask one more question, I’m going to scream.”

When she opened her eyes, he was staring at her with his eyes wide open and his head tilted to the side. He was too close to her face.

“You can’t scream on an airplane. That’s against the rules.”

“Well, you can’t talk the whole flight, Rhae.  _ That’s _ against the rules.”

“You’re making that up.” His eyes narrowed at her but he sat back in his seat quietly. “Plus, the plane hasn’t even started yet.”

Daenerys took another deep breath, trying her hardest to force her body into a calm, meditative state. She hated flying commercial. There was a time when she loved to fly. She loved being above everyone as they went about their day, paying little to no attention to the things that went on over their heads. She could skip security, pack as much luggage as she wanted, and at the time, she didn’t have four year old to drag along either. Rhaego would probably never know the joys of flying private. It almost made her thankful. She could only imagine what he would do with that much space to run around. 

It was her four year old’s sudden scramble to stand in his seat that startled her out of her thoughts. 

“Rhae-”

“The man can’t get through!”

She turned her head to see that she was eye level with the zipper of a man’s jeans. When her eyes finally traveled to meet the eyes of the person standing in the aisle, he had a small smile on his face. His hair hung damp in his face and the black shirt he wore, stretched across his chest and clung to his biceps. 

“Sir, we’re closing the cabin doors now, please take your seat.” The stewardess spoke first.

Daenerys jumped from her seat with a mumbled apology. He mumbled an apology of his own as he inched passed her and settled in the window seat. The stewardess continued on to the front of the plane, leaving the trio to settle silently into their seats.

“Hi. My name is Rhaego. What’s your name?”

“Hi.” The man grinned. It was cute and polite and brightened his face. “My name is Jon.”

“Hi, Jon. Did you know that you’re the last person on the plane?”

“Rhae-” Daenerys interrupted. “Remember what I said about talking during the flight? That goes doubly for strangers.”

Rhaego looked at her with a raised eyebrow and eyes full of disbelief. He turned from his mother and leaned against the armrest separating him and Jon.

“Jon, is it against the rules to talk the whole flight? My mom-” Rhaego stopped to dramatically roll his head in her direction. “Says that it’s against the rules.”

Jon looked between the pair with amusement.

“I wouldn’t say that it’s against the rules.” Daenerys raised her eyebrows at the very obvious corner he was backing himself into. “However, it can be pretty rude. Especially because this flight is so long. People around us will want to sleep so I’m sure they would want us to be quiet at some point.”

“How do we know when point is? The point to stop talking.”

Jon looked at Daenerys for help. She could have laughed at the lost expression on his face.

“We know that it’s time to stop talking when the lights go down after dinner. That means it’s time to sleep.”

Rhaego nodded at his mother before turning back to Jon.

“Did you know that we get dinner on the airplane? It’s  _ so  _ big. Mama says it has an upstairs and I think that’s where the chef and the kitchen are.”

“Really?” Jon chuckled, looking at Daenerys again. “Do you think we’ll get dessert, too?”

“I didn’t like dessert last time.” Rhaego scrunched his nose and shook his head at the memory of the cheese plate and jam. “Mama said that we can get ice cream in the airport so I maybe shouldn’t have two desserts anyway.”

“Ice cream sounds great.”

“You can come with us to get ice cream!”

“I’d love to.”

Daenerys shook her head and interrupted. 

“Rhaego, remember, not so loud.” She waited for him to sit back in his seat with a pout before she turned her attention to Jon. “And you don’t have to do that. Rhae understands that people are busy.”

Jon’s bushy eyebrows furrowed together as he frowned but before he could respond, the stewardess threw them a look and began the safety briefing right in front of them. The three of them sat quietly until she was finished but Jon could tell that it was killing Rhaego to keep his mouth shut. He was fidgeting with everything he could find until his mother reached over and held his hands in hers. He was calmer then but as soon as he realized the plane was moving, he was off again. Leaning over Jon’s lap to see out of the window and recounting his entire vacation with his favorite aunt Missandei. 

The next few hours passed in a predictable rhythm. Rhaego talked and asked increasingly personal questions.

_ “Are you lonely ‘cause you don’t have a wife?” _

Daenerys would scold and threaten him.

_ “Rhae, you shouldn’t ask people things like that. Eventually Jon is going to get tired of all of your questions and I’ll have to put you in the aisle seat. Do you want that?” _

Rhaego would apologize only to follow his apology with something worse.

_ “My mom’s not married, too. You could marry her if you want to. Her name’s Daenerys but you can call her Dany.” _

Then Jon would try his best to laugh it off, if only so Daenerys didn’t die of embarrassment.

_ “It’s cool. Rhae’s my friend now. Friends talk about things.” _

They had eaten dinner and gotten through half of a movie when Rhaego dropped his head into his mother’s lap and finally slept. Daenerys looked at Jon out of the corner of her eye. Her cheeks were hot as she let out a long sigh and looked at him with a smile.

“Silence.”

“I would be lying if I said my ears aren’t ringing.”

Daenerys giggled and pressed her face into her hands. 

“You should sleep while he does. He won’t talk to you if he wakes up and sees that you’re resting.”

“I’m okay.” He shrugged, his mouth quirking to the side. “I’m sure you need the sleep more than I do.”

“You would be correct.”

They stared at each other until Daenerys turned to the screen in front of her. She could feel Jon’s eyes scanning her face. When she couldn’t take it anymore, she reached forward to turn the screen off and gave him a purposeful goodnight before popping her earphones in. She tried hard not to think about the observant grey eyes that kept watching her. She tried harder to rip herself from a dream that had those eyes staring down at her as she lay naked beneath them. 

Daenerys startled herself awake. The weight that she fell asleep with was missing. Before she could call out for her son in a panic, her eyes met Jon’s and then focused on her son curled in his lap. 

“You should’ve woken me.” She whispered across the empty space, pushing her hair back into some semblance of normalcy. “Here, I’ll take him.”

Jon shook his head as his hand caressed Rhaego’s back.

“He’s fine. You were sleeping and he was going to wake you up because he was thirsty. I was already up so I figured you wouldn’t mind if I took care of it. I guess he appreciated it because he had no qualms about using me as his pillow afterward.” Jon let out a small chuckle when he turned his gaze to the sleeping form in his lap. “You have a pretty cool kid.”

“Yeah. I do.” She answered with a smile. “He should hear how cool he his from people other than his mom, though.”

“Don’t worry, I told him about twenty times while you were sleeping.”

Dany picked up Rhaego’s dangling feet and moved them to her lap so he could stretch across the three seats. She began to smooth the fabric over his legs, keeping her eyes down as she spoke.

“Thank you for indulging him. There aren’t enough words for me to tell you how thankful I am that you weren’t a dick to my kid.” Jon choked out a laugh before looking around quickly to make sure he hadn’t disturbed anyone around them. “I’m serious. I used to be one of those dicks.”

His face was wide with a smile full of mirth. He leaned over and whispered to her conspiratorially. 

“It’s not that hard to say yes to an after flight ice cream when the kid has a hot mom.”

“You are shameless.” She gasped, swatting him lightly on the arm. “You’re off the hook for that, by the way. You don’t really have to take time out of your day to have ice cream with us. It’s just a nice way to decompress before fighting your way through a crowd of people for your luggage.”

“No…” Jon shook his head, looking down at Rhaego again. “I promised the kid ice cream so I’m going to buy him an ice cream. A promise is a promise.”

Daenerys could only give him a nod before facing the seat in front of her. Her eyes were only closed for a moment when Jon spoke again.

“Dany?” His voice was low and hesitant as he waited for her to look at him. “You don’t have to apologize to anyone for the existence of your kid. He’s four. He’s going to behave like a four year old. You shouldn’t apologize to people that won’t accept that and you certainly don’t need to feel so indebted to people that do. Especially not me.”

He let his statement hang in the air between them as he lifted his Kindle back to eye level. She wasn’t sure if she should thank him or kiss him. Every part of her wanted to do both. His words rolled around in her head for the remainder of their flight and distracted her as they gathered their bags and shuffled off of the aircraft. Daenerys was thinking of the best way to separate Rhaego from his new friend when he grabbed Jon’s hand on one side and her’s on the other. 

“Fly!” Rhaego shouted, jumping and pulling at both of their arms to support him.

Daenerys met Jon’s eyes in a panic, her mouth opening to reprimand her son and apologize on his behalf. Jon spoke before she could start, turning his attention to Rhaego.

“Hey! You’ve gotta give us a chance to get ready. We’re old, Rhae. You have to count us off.” Rhaego giggled, tucking his head into Jon’s side. “Alright, let’s try it again. On the count of three. One. Two. Three!”

“Fly!”   
The swung him forward together and exchanged a smile when Rhaego’s feet hit the ground and he bent over giggling. She heard Jon’s quiet, urgent voice on the plane and kept her mouth shut. It didn’t matter. The apology she was holding back was clear in her eyes. Rhaego was babbling between them but their eyes stayed locked over his head.

“It doesn’t bother me. I promise.”

Daenery gave him a nod and turned her face so he couldn’t see the grin she was hiding by tucking her lips between her teeth. That was a promise she wanted to hold him to as long as she possibly could. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't edit this one mostly because I'm about four chapters ahead and I really like the ones I'm working on and I didn't want to go back. As always, let me know what you thought! The next one is You Didn't Have to Ask and it might be favorite.


	6. you didn't have to ask

She could hear Lyanna moving around downstairs. As much as she wanted someone there to hold her hand and reassure her, she knew that the only person that could actually calm her fears was nowhere near. Her phone buzzed next to her head and she could have cried tears of relief that Jon called her first. 

“Hey.”

“Hey to you, too.”

“What are you doing?” Daenerys asked as she tried to shift into a more comfortable position.

“I actually just got in bed but it was weird that you weren’t here when my head hit the pillow.”

“I’m glad you called. I wanted to talk to you about something.” Jon hummed his answer, waiting for her to continue. “Don’t...panic or anything. Okay?”

“Dany.” Jon moaned as he sat up in bed, the covers rustling against the phone. “I’m going to promise that I won’t freak out but just know that using ‘don’t panic’ as a disclaimer, makes me panic.”

“It’s not that big of a deal.” She paused and took a deep breath. “I don’t know. It’s just that my back has been hurting and I’m cramping. It’s not bad, it’s just...the longer I lay here in silence...I don’t know. I started scaring myself.”

The phone was silent for a moment. She couldn’t even hear him breathing.

“Dany, what are you saying?”

“I think I’m having contractions.” She threw it out there, biting her lip and fiddling with her hair.

Jon groaned like he was physically in pain.

“I’m coming home.”

“Jon, no. You just left this morning and I’m fine.”

“You’re  _ fine _ ?” She didn’t need to see him to know that his face was screwed up with incredulity. “You just told me that you’re having contractions. That means labor, Dany.”

“I know, I know, but really, I’m fine. I just needed to say it out loud so I wouldn’t be so scared anymore.” She waited a moment to see if he would interrupt. “Don’t come home. I promise I won’t have the baby until you’re here.”

“Daenerys Targaryen.”

“Yes, Jon?”

“Tell me the truth. Are you in labor?”

“No.” Dany crossed her fingers and mouthed an apology. She was almost positive that she was lying. “I just sent myself into a stress induced spiral because you’re gone. Everything is okay. Plus, your mom is here.”

“And Ghost? How has Ghost been with you today?”

“Perfectly normal.”  _ Anxious. He’s sitting at the bedroom door whimpering.  _ “I’m sorry that I said anything. I didn’t mean to make you worry. Enjoy yourself. Theon will only get married, for the first time, once.”

Jon chortled but said nothing for a while. They simply listened to each other breathe, wondering what the other was hearing in their shared silence.

“Call me if anything happens...please.”

“I’m not having this baby tonight. I promise.”

That was a promise that she intended to keep. Lyanna said that it took ten hours to bring Jon into the world. She knew that her own mother died in the attempt after a full day of labor. She could wait until Jon came home. He deserved a little time away. 

After another round of reassurances, Jon rushed her off the phone. He said could tell she was tired and he wanted to catch some sleep before the festivities began. Daenerys pulled pillows around her body, propping her belly up and supporting her back. It didn’t matter what position she chose or home many pillows she arranged, the pain in her lower back didn’t lessen. She spent her last moments awake, pleading with her baby to wait a little while before making his debut. 

He gave her a few hours before demanding that his presence be acknowledged. If the pain hadn’t woken Daenerys, Ghost’s howling outside of her door would have. Lyanna came running into the room, pushing Ghost out of the way as she dropped to her knees at the side of the bed. The concern on Lyanna’s face terrified Dany. She immediately closed her eyes to block it out. 

“Dany, tell me what’s going on? How are you feeling?”

“I’m having contractions.” Daenerys shook her head as she spoke, as if the act of physically negating her words would make them untrue. “They’re about ten to fifteen minutes apart.”

“Oh, Dany.” Lyanna sighed with a shake of head and brought her hands up to cup Dany’s face. “I’m going to load your bag into the car and then we need to drive to the hospital.”

“I’m fine. The pain isn’t that bad. We don’t need to go to the hospital.”

“Dany, you’re in labor. I don’t know about you but I absolutely don’t want to deliver this baby by myself. We need to go to the hospital.”

Daenerys shook her head, burying her face in her pillow as another contraction hit and took with it her breath and words. Lyanna waited, grabbing Dany’s hands as it rocked through her. When it passed, Dany let out a heavy sigh and turned to face Lyanna.

“Jon will be home tomorrow night. The baby can come then.”

“The baby is not going to wait for your schedule to be perfect. Come on, Dany, you can’t be this stubborn. We’ll call Jon in the car but there is no way in hell that we’re staying here when your contractions are getting stronger and closer together.”

Dany closed her eyes, blocking out Lyanna’s concerned face. Frustration showed on her face the same way it did on her son’s. She felt guilty for it. It didn’t help that she couldn’t block out the crying that Ghost was doing from the foot of her bed. Lyanna was right and she knew it. The baby was coming and, because of her, Jon wouldn’t be there to see it. 

“Call Jon first.” Dany slowly opened her eyes to look at Lyanna. “Call him first and then we’ll go. I’ll change my clothes and grab my bag.”

Lyanna nodded and left the room without a backwards glance. Daenerys often wondered how Lyanna felt about her. The woman that her son was clearly fascinated with but carried the child of another man. Dany balked at the idea of Lyanna staying at the house with her while Jon was gone. She’d argued that she didn’t need a babysitter. She’d made a fuss about independence and alone time. Truly, she didn’t know what Lyanna might say or do when Jon wasn’t there to ensure that everyone was on their best behavior. 

However, Lyanna was nothing but cordial. She cooked dinner and pulled out old pictures and school projects that Jon made when he was a child. She brought snacks and checked on Dany periodically before going to bed herself. Then, she held Dany’s hand all the way to the hospital like her touch might make Dany feel better. When they walked into the hospital and Lyanna guided her into a chair before taking care of the details, Dany felt weepy at the thought that Lyanna was treating her like she would have treated Jon’s wife. Someone that Jon had a real responsibility to care for and not just the woman he rescued from a crisis.

“Thank you.” Dany mumbled, her legs propped up in stirrups while she waited for the doctor.

“Thank you?” Lyanna tilted her head. “I wouldn’t be anywhere else.”

Daenerys had to stop herself from shrugging. She brought her hands up to her belly, smoothing the hospital gown around her bulging midsection. 

“Yeah but you don’t have to be here. I know Jon asked you to but…” She trailed off, focusing on her intertwined fingers.

“But nothing. There’s nowhere I’d rather be. This is a grandmother’s first job.”

Dany’s head snapped up. The confusion in her eyes clashed with the defiance in Lyanna’s grey ones. 

“Good morning, everyone! I’m Dr. Tyrell. It seems like a good day for a birthday, doesn’t it?” The doctor squeezed Dany’s shoulder to draw her attention away from the other woman in the room. “How are you feeling Daenerys?”

She gave Lyanna one last glance before turning to the doctor.

“Dr. Tyrell? I can’t have the baby yet. Jon...my...he’s not here, yet. I promised. We need to wait a little bit longer because I can’t have the baby until Jon gets here.”

“I’m going to take a look, okay?” The pity was clear on her face.

Dany nodded, turning her face away. Lyanna took her hand in hers and gave it a light squeeze. She was grateful for the little comfort that it gave but she almost cried at how much it made her miss Jon.

“You’re about six centimeters now so you should be meeting your baby in a couple of hours.” The doctor looked down at her watch. “The nurse said you contractions were about seven minutes apart when you got here. How are they now?”

Before she could answer, the pain swept through her body like a singular wave cresting against the shore. It left her gripping the railing and Lyanna’s hand with all the strength she possessed. She whimpered as she tried to breathe through it.

“They’re about every five minutes now.” Lyanna answered, using her free hand to sweep the hair from Dany’s face.

“That’s good. First, we need to break your water, Daenerys. The contractions will get stronger and-”

“That’ll speed up the labor?”

The doctor moved to put her hand on Dany’s leg so she closed them immediately. 

“Will it speed up my labor?”

“It will make your contractions stronger and bring you closer to ten centimeters.” Dr. Tyrell held up a hand before Daenerys could interrupt. “I know you want to wait but this needs to be done.”

Daenerys threw her head back against the pillow and closed her eyes. Lyanna’s brushed the tears that slid down her face and the gentleness of her touch made Dany sob. She quickly wiped her face, taking a deep breath before she could fully break down.

“He’s not going to make it, is he?” She kept her eyes closed as she spoke. She couldn’t bear the sight of another pity filled glance.

“He was already driving when I called.” Dany’s eyes shot open. “He said he had a feeling that the baby was coming so he didn’t even sleep. I think there’s a good chance that he’ll be here in a a few hours.”

Daenerys searched her face for a lie and felt confident enough to place her legs back in the stirrups when she didn’t find one. 

The doctor worked quickly and was in and out of the room in under ten minutes. Dany was glad that there wasn’t another person around to be nice to. She was already straining to be civil with Lyanna, who did nothing wrong. The pain got significantly worse after her water broke and she couldn’t imagine the wrath that she might unleash on the unsuspecting doctor. 

Lyanna turned the lights down and sat next to the bed, holding Dany’s hand as she contracted and mewled through the pain. Nearly an hour passed with the television playing in the background and nurses coming in and out to check the machine attached to her. Daenerys needed that time to decide how honest she was going to be with the woman that was supporting her into the next phase of her life.

“You said something earlier.” Dany cleared her throat before speaking again. “You said that it was a grandmother’s job to be here but you must know that Jon isn’t the father. I was already pregnant when I got here.”

Lyanna chuckled, tilting her head like she was literally weighing what she wanted to say. 

“I’ve never heard a kid complaining about having too  _ many _ grandparents.” When Daenerys failed to laugh, she continued. “Why do you want Jon here?”

“What do you mean?” Daenerys asked with a prominent frown.

“Why are you so resistant to having this baby without him? Like you said, he’s not the father.”

“We wanted to do it together. I know he’s not the father but he makes me feel safe and I wouldn’t trade that feeling for anything else in the world.”

“Jon wants to be here because this is his baby, too. Not genetically, no, but...he’s bonded. This is it for him. And if my son is about to become a father, in all the ways that count, then by default, I get to be grandma.” Lyanna looked off into the room like her mind was far off. “Jon was never one to shirk responsibilities that he felt were his.”

“I didn’t call Jon because I wanted him to take care of me.” Dany chuffed at the idea. “I don’t know how much he told you but-”

“He didn’t tell me anything and quite frankly, Dany, it’s not my business. He made a choice. As his mother, it’s my job to support him through it.”

Daenerys wanted to thank the contraction that bubbled up and spilled through her abdomen, wrecking her body with pain. She would have taken any reason not to respond to Lyanna in that moment. The contractions were getting longer and left her exhausted when they were gone. Still, she felt like she owed Lyanna an explanation.

“I was married.” Lyanna’s eyes left the television and focused on Daenerys. She hissed every breath through closed teeth and Lyanna could tell that it pained her to move any part of her body. “Viserys’s gambling became a problem and he used me as his bargaining chip. For a long time, I told myself that he didn’t know what he was doing but he did. He sold me to my husband and we were together for two years before he died. Before I killed him.”

“You killed your husband?”

“In the beginning, he was indifferent to my presence. He liked that I was his wife because I was exotic but mostly, he just ignored me. I just thought, if this marriage is even a little bit enjoyable for me, I might not wake up every morning angry that I didn’t die in my sleep. So, I tried really hard to be a good wife. The problem was that he was territorial and protective when he realized he cared about me. Then, I got pregnant.”

“And Viserys?” The anger was clear on Lyanna’s face. “Viserys just left you with this man?”

“Viserys was only around when my husband could help him. When the well ran dry for him, he threatened me and my husband killed him in front of me.” Daenerys paused, squeezing her eyes shut. “Then, it happened again. One of his guys said a few things about me that he didn’t like. The next thing I knew, the man was bleeding out in front of me.

“I had to make excuses for it or I would have lost my mind. I don’t know. In the end, I think we loved each other as much as two people in that situation could have. But...I knew that once I gave him a son, I would be disposable, too. So, I killed him. I killed him and then I ran as far and as fast as I could. I knew that I had money here in an account from my parents. So, I found an old friend that let me stay with her for a few weeks and I called the only number I could remember. I honestly thought that  _ you _ would answer.”

“You didn’t know that Jon was living in the house?”

Another contraction came before she could answer. When she could, it came in the form of a half hearted head shake. 

“I just heard Rhaegar’s voice in my head from when we were kids. ‘Dany, call Lya and see if she wants to do something with Jon. Call Lya, Dany.’ I bet he would love to know that even after he died, he was still able to take care of me.” Daenerys was quiet again, trying to breathe without moving. “I didn’t want Jon to feel responsible for me. For _us_. I have the money from my inheritance now that I’m in Westeros but with Jon and I...it wasn’t about money.”

“I know that, Dany.” Lyanna stood then, cupping Daenerys’s face. “Jon is exactly where he wants to be and so am I.” 

Lyanna walked around the bed, brushing Dany’s hair back from her face so she could braid it. Daenerys whispered a quiet  _ thank you _ and closed her eyes, relishing the feeling of being taken care of.

“Want to know something funny?” Lyanna asked with a chuckle. She didn’t wait for an answer before speaking. “When your brother and I started dating, we joked all the time about how if we didn’t make it, there might be hope for you and Jon. Viserys was always with Theon and Robb but Jon, he stuck close to you even when you all were younger.”

“You guys thought that we would end up together?” Dany asked with a small smile on her face. “Jon and I used to talk about how cool it would be if you guys got married and then we could live together and have sleepovers all the time. I always thought of Rhaegar as my dad so we used to dream about being siblings. When Rhaegar died and Viserys and I were shipped off to Essos, I used to wish that Jon was my brother so we could've stayed together.”

“I hope you two cleared that up before you started having sex.”

Even as a woman in labor, Daenerys blushed at Lyanna’s assumption. 

“We haven’t done that yet.”

Lyanna was glad that Dany couldn’t see the shocked expression on her face. 

“Don’t worry, there’s plenty of time for it.”

They giggled and settled into a comfortable silence while Lyanna finished braiding. She laid the braid gently against Dany’s back and walked back to her seat. She took Dany’s hand as she shook with pain and caressed her arm as she settled in.

“Try to rest a bit. It won’t be long until you’re a mother and then you won’t sleep well again for years.” 

Daenerys smiled but listened and kept her eyes closed. She was in too much pain to sleep but it helped to block out all other stimuli, mentally working with the contractions instead of against them. It wasn’t another hour before she felt like they were never ending. They came so close together that she couldn’t help but weep at the pain that continued with little reprieve. The nurses poured into the room, bringing the doctor with them, and turned on all the lights in preparation for the birth of her son. But she couldn’t push yet and she let them know it loudly and repeatedly.

“Leave me alone.” She cried, pulling at her hairline. It was uncomfortable but she refused to open her legs for them. “I’m not pushing.”

“Daenerys, you need to start pushing.” Dr. Tyrell was at her side again, rubbing her arm in a way that irritated her. “You keep fighting it and you’ll send the baby into distress. We’ll be forced to operate and that’s not something that any of us want.”

Dany ignored the pleading look she sent Lyanna, who was pacing on her phone, across the room. 

“Is it Jon? Please tell me you’re talking to Jon.”

“He’s almost here. Listen to his voice, he’ll be here soon.” Lyanna came rushing to the bed, shoving the phone into Dany’s hands.

“Jon?” She didn’t mean to break down while he could hear her but the relief of hearing his voice and the fear that he wouldn’t make it had no other way of expressing itself. “Where are you? Are you close?”

“I’m so close, Dany. If I could drive any faster, I would.”

“They want me to push, Jon. I have to push.” She sniffled and choked out a sob as she felt the pressure building in her body.

“I’m coming, I’m coming. I’m almost there. Just hold it. Wait for me, Dany. I’m coming.”

She let his words wash over her but it did nothing to dull the sensations of the contractions that sent her hands searching for something to grab onto, shoving the phone into the sheets beneath her. Lyanna was quick, snatching the phone from her grasp, ending the call without warning. She replaced the phone with her hand before Dany could miss it.

“You need to start pushing, Daenerys.” 

“Jon’s not here yet!” 

She was pleading now. The power gone from her voice at the realization that she was fighting a battle that she would lose. Her body was ready and no amount of refusals would stop it from abiding by its own natural process.

“I’ve never delivered a baby in two pushs.” Dr. Tyrell moved to the end of the bed, tapping on Dany’s closed legs. “It could still take awhile after you start.” 

Daenerys shook her head, the ‘ _ no _ ’ that she let out was a shell of how she felt. It was a whisper of defeat and she knew it as soon as the nurses began to position themselves around the doctor. 

“Daenerys, tell me when you feel the contraction coming. You have to work with it. I’ll count you off and then you can push.”

“He’s not going to make it.” Dany dug the heels of her hands into her eyes and pulled until she felt like her eyelids had touched her hairline.

Lyanna pulled Dany’s hands away from her face and held them in hers.

“He’s coming. I promise you, he’s coming, Dany. Listen to the doctor, okay? Tell her when it’s coming.”

“It’s coming.” She whimpered, finally placing her legs back in the stirrups. 

The doctor counted her off and she pushed for the first time. Her mind went blank. It was like her entire lower half was breaking and the only thing that would make it better was to tear herself apart. Lyanna tried soothing her through it until she had a moment to sink back into the thin mattress beneath her.

“Don’t leave me.” Dany whined as Lyanna stepped away, pulling her phone from her pocket. “ _ Please _ .”

“It’s Jon.” She looked quickly to the door with a guilt ridden expression. “I’ll be right back. Let me call him back and then I’ll come right back in. I’ll just be outside of the door.”

Daenerys threw her head back in agony. It was already time to push again and her only support was leaving her.

“It’s coming. I need to push.” 

Lyanna took one more look at her and rushed from the room. Dany could tell that Dr. Tyrell felt bad for her. She gave Dany a reassuring nod and began prepping her to push again.

“You’ve got this, Daenerys. Just like last time.”

Dany went through the motions again, letting out a scream when she was finished. This time it was a scream of frustration. A scream of anger. A scream of self pity. Then she felt Jon’s presence more than she heard or even saw him. He came running to her, his hand fluttering over her with the need to do something. Daenerys intertwined her fingers with Jon’s as she breathed a sigh of relief. Lyanna stood behind the doctor with a camera in hand.

“I’m glad you’re here.” She whispered, her voice strained from the contraction that was about to come.

“Me, too.” He nodded, stepping away shortly to peek between her legs. “You’re having a baby.”

All she could do was laugh at the incredulity of the statement before preparing herself to push again. It was like the baby was waiting for Jon, too. She pushed two more times before Dr. Tyrell called out that the head was visible. Jon couldn’t stop himself from looking.

“He’s got a head full of hair, Dany.” 

His smile took her breath away. She pushed once more and he was there. No longer safe and protected inside of her, the moment was bittersweet. Dr. Tyrell held up his small body, the odd color and wrinkles were all Dany could see but she could tell from Jon’s face that he was amazing. A nurse gestured for Jon to come closer, handing him medical scissors as he neared. 

“Here you go, Dad. You can cut the cord and watch your son take his first breath.”

Jon looked back at her for permission. His whole body trembling with excitement. She nodded quickly and he stepped forward with his eyes glued to the baby. He didn’t look like he took a breath the whole time. It was quick. As soon as the cord was cut, they rushed the baby to the other side of the room, clearing his mouth and wiping him down. Jon looked between the two with a torn expression. 

“Stay with him, Jon. Make sure he’s okay.” 

It was all the instruction he needed before he dashed back to the baby, his head bent to speak quietly to the nurse. 

“Okay, Daenerys,” Dr. Tyrell called Dany’s attention back to her. “When you’re ready, give one more push. You need to deliver the after birth and we’ll check for tearing, okay? Then, I’ll clean you up.”

Dany followed directions but her eyes were glued to the Starks that crowded around her baby. Their dark heads bent over him. She could hear their soft voices as they spoke to him and it made her weep again. 

“Can I see him? I want to see him.”

“We’re just getting him all cleaned up for you, Mom.” The nurse bundled him as she spoke, passing him to Jon.

Jon looked back at her before taking a step. His hands were cradled around the baby and he had tears in his eyes. 

“Here he is. He’s perfect, Dany. He’s so perfect.”

Jon placed the baby carefully in Dany’s arms, sitting next to her as she held her son for the first time. She couldn’t help but stare. All of his tiny little features intrigued her. Did he look like her? Who would he act like? Could he feel the love she had for him?

She looked at Jon with a helpless expression.

“One day he’s going to grow up and leave me.”

“I know. I can’t even imagine it.”

The nurse came over with a smile that made Dany pull the baby closer to her.

“I know it’s mean for me to take him so soon but we’ll still be in the room.” She pointed to a set up by the door. “We need to give him a proper bath, comb all of that beautiful hair, and get prints from his hands and feet.” 

She looked at Jon and he gave her a nod.

“I’ll stay with him,” Then he looked up at Lyanna who’d been standing quietly in the corner with her camera. “And mom will stay with you.”

She gave the baby’s head a small kiss and watched the nurse guide Jon and the baby back towards a basin of water. Lyanna caressed her face again and wiped it with a cool towel.

“Rest your eyes, Dany. You never went to sleep last night.”

“I don’t want to sleep, yet.” Her gaze went back to Jon and the nurse.

“You don’t have to sleep. Just close your eyes. You’re not missing anything.”

Listening to the soft burr of Lyanna’s voice, she slept. It was the baby’s whine that woke her. Jon was leaning against the bed, holding the baby near her.

“Hi.”

“Hi.” Her throat throbbed as she spoke.

“You wanna hold him? I feel a little guilty for hogging him while you were sleeping.”

She took the baby in her arms and could’ve sworn that he changed since she’d held him last.

“How long was I asleep?”

“Not long. Maybe an hour?” He checked his watch. “Two hours. My mom just left to get us breakfast.”

“She’s the best.”

“I was almost positive that you didn’t like my mom.” He raised an eyebrow at her.

“I just wasn’t sure how she felt about me and my kid. We talked it out.”

He nodded slowly and scratched awkwardly at his neck.

“Yeah...I wanted to apologize. Everyone here thinks I’m the baby’s dad and I didn’t correct them.”

“That’s okay. I mean...if it’s okay with you, it’s okay with me. I kind of figured they would assume any man here was the dad.” She watched as he kept his eyes glued on her son, his fingers caressing his head. 

“I liked it, Dany. Hell...I loved it.” He gestured to the incubator at the end of the bed. “They let me write ‘Baby Targaryen’ on his name plaque and I thought I might cry.”

She chuckled and looked up to meet his eyes.

“I know we’ve been living together and preparing for this baby together but...fatherhood is something different. It’s more and it’s forever.” She distracted herself by straightening the baby’s clothes. “I didn’t want to assume that sleeping in your bed and a few make out sessions meant that you wanted to be a part of this. I thought it was too much to ask.”

“They were really hot make out sessions, though.” Jon shrugged, keeping his eyes on the baby for another moment before looking down at her. “I’m here, Dany, and I’m with you no matter what. I already love him. You didn’t have to ask.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't supposed to be as long as it is. My apologies. I hope you enjoyed all of the Dany/Lyanna time. As always, let me know what you think in the reviews and leave your suggestions. 
> 
> The next chapter is 'Be Careful'.


	7. be careful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I did this annoying thing that I do where I wrote this chapter and then had a completely different idea and scrapped it to write another. I hope you enjoy it.

“I don’t know what it is with those two.” Rhaegar complained, stripping off his clothes to climb into bed. “Daenerys loved Dragonstone when she was little. They both complain all the time about feeling trapped in the Red Keep. We come to Dragonstone, they spend most of their day exploring the island and spending time together. Then, they complain every evening about how they hate it here and want to go home. Lya...I don’t get it.”

Lyanna sighed and turned to Rhaegar as he aggressively fluffed his pillow to let out his frustrations. She waited until he settled down, holding her laughter at the boyish frown on his face.

“Rhae, they’re sixteen. They want freedom. Maybe your council should continue their vetting process for their spouses.”

“I just don’t want to worry about the two of them.” Rhaegar sighed. He kept his eyes on the ceiling above him. “They’re never as happy as they are when they’re here together.”

Daenerys was thinking the same thing, unable to fully concentrate on the man between her legs.

It was easier to sneak into his room than it was for him to sneak into hers. While the boys that cleaned his room often discussed their findings amongst each other, their words teemed with pride and not with conviction nor salaciousness. They’d coupled in her chambers once and Dany had to ruin her sheets so that her handmaidens didn’t run to Rhaegar, or worse, their preferred circle of gossip with tales of the princess’s deflowering. 

Jon moved back, leaning his head on her thigh. His curls tickled the skin beneath them as his hand tantalized the skin on the other side.

“Why did you stop?” Dany propped herself up on her elbows to look down at him. 

He gave a shy smile before kissing her upper thigh lightly. 

“I’m not going to tire myself out if you’re going to zone out on me.” 

“I’m here. I was in it.” She heard herself whining and knew by the smirk on his face that he was satisfied about being right. “Don’t be mean to me.”

Jon began to place soft kisses on her thighs, following up a trail that his hands led to her neck. Daenerys quickly wound her arms around him and placed light, playful kisses on his lips. 

“We go home tomorrow.” Jon grumbled. The burr of his deep voice sent vibrations through her chest and a shiver up her spine.

“Don’t talk about it.”

“_ You _ were the one thinking about it. While I was trying to make you cum, I might add.” Jon raised his eyebrow daring her to challenge his aphorism. The smile that she threw him in return was syrupy. 

“I’m just tired of all of the sneaking. Dragonstone would be perfect if Maegor had made his improvements here.”

It was difficult for the both of them. On Dragonstone they could spend all of their time together, largely unattended. Who would dare bother them at their ancestral seat which also happened to be a near impenetrable island? They could explore the caves and the nests left behind by the dragons. They could stroll the beaches and ride horses around the castle. 

The problem was that Dany had to walk the main corridors to get to him at night and to get back to her chambers in the morning. It was a routine that was impossible to time. Guards were in the halls at all times. The occasional attentive maid might drop by to empty a chamber pot or stroke the fire. If anyone discovered that they were spending their nights fucking each other into oblivion, it wouldn’t be long before the handmaidens suddenly remembered the times they’d arrived to Dany’s room to find it empty. Jon’s boys in waiting would be eager to to give details about the various juices that mingled on his sheets when they were taken away to be cleaned. They would suddenly have so much to say about the silver hair that could be found on his pillows, on his clothes, and in his bath.

The Red Keep, with its passages and secrecy, protected them from observing eyes and scandals that could tear their family apart. It would be ideal if the court wasn’t always so full with parishioners and old enemies and new friends and any and everything in between. 

It made it impossible for them to spend time together during the day. Time alone was a commodity that they were never afforded outside of Dragonstone. It would be easier if anything untoward was suspected. People would give them space just to catch them at anything inappropriate. It was simply because no one suspected anything that they couldn’t spend every moment in each other’s presence like they longed to. Because what teenage boy and teenage girl would choose to spend time together if they weren’t looking to improve their status with marriage?

Daenerys had been asked that very question by one of the sycophants that hovered in her orbit since she could find her way into it.

“You must know that the Prince is what we all dream about. What girl doesn’t want to be queen? Even you I suppose.” The room went quiet as everyone turned their attention to Daenerys. “Targeryens fought against the Seven for centuries for the right to marry each other. I’m sure it’s crossed your mind a time or two to simply snatch Prince Jon from the rest of us and secure your place as queen. Why else would you enjoy the company of your nephew so much?”

“I would never marry Jon for the sake of being queen. There are better ways to make myself miserable.” Daenerys hummed lightly with a small, polite smile on her face. She lifted her tea cup and let the steam cloud her face before taking a small sip. 

It was noted how she’d referred to the prince by his name and not by his title nor his familial relation to her. It was curious to those that wanted to turn this gab session into a one fit for gossip. Daenerys never gave them so much as a crumb so they fed on insinuations with the verve of a piranha. 

“But you would marry him?” Another piped up, asking the question into her tea cup. 

“I’ll marry whomever my brother and king sees fit for me to marry. As you all know very well, we’re not the ones who choose where we’ll spend the rest of our lives. Our husbands are chosen based on how we can serve our family. That will be my duty to the Seven Kingdoms. I’ll give my contribution by strengthening the crown with marriage. Not as queen.”

The ladies tittered at her response and the subject was changed promptly. While their mothers and fathers sent them to the Princess’s side for gossip and a chance at the throne, it would not be helpful to be removed from the keep as a nuisance. 

Daenerys remembered everything about the girls that questioned her that day and more about the ones that kept quiet but were overly interested in her answer. She made sure that her armor never slipped in their company. That she was neither complimentary nor defamatory towards Jon. She walked the line of either being ridiculously formal or playfully familiar. He was, after all, her nephew. She scolded him for poor manners and complained about his incessant need to keep his wolf around. It was exhausting. It was exactly why Dragonstone was a breath of fresh air.

“There’ll be talk of you marrying soon. If my father hasn’t already started narrowing it down.” Jon lamented and tucked his head into her neck. He liked the feeling of her hands tangled in the curls at the nape of his neck.

“Rhaegar would never agree to a marriage without talking to me first.” 

Jon wanted her to be right. Rhaegar tried hard to make sure that his sister was treated fairly. He wanted her to have the voice and power that she was entitled to. However, he often struggled.

Viserys clung to Rhaegar like a scared cat during his childhood and fought against any perception of weakness as he grew. He popped in and out of King's Landing on occasion but the tales of his adventures across the Narrow Sea came more frequently by the mouths of sailors and Lyseni whores. Rhaegar worried little about Viserys. Viserys idolized him and Rhaegar contextualized their relationship in a way that allowed him to guide Viserys when needed and step back when he didn’t. He truly was a good brother.

Daenerys was always different, though. Growing up, Jon thought that Rhaegar had surely loved Daenerys more. He knew that Dany was his aunt but Rhaegar treated her like his daughter. He expected Jon to treat her as a sister. They were raised together under Rhaegar’s protective watch and with Lyanna’s fierce love. Rhaegar tried to replicate the relationship he had with Viserys, with Daenerys. He rarely succeeded. He’d raised her. He taught her to play the harp and kissed her fingers when they bled. He held her when she was sick and sang to her when she was scared. She stayed curled in the middle of his bed for moons longer than Jon had been allowed, simply because Rhaegar wanted her there. He treated her like the daughter he’d lost in Rhaenys and no one questioned it. 

Jon felt that his anxiety over Dany’s potential marriage alliance was justified. Fathers protected their daughters like they safe guarded their legacies. While Rhaegar tried to include Daenerys in decisions that concerned her, Jon knew that when it came to sending her off to another kingdom with a man that he would never trust, Rhaegar might make the decision alone. Just to mitigate the potential for her to say no to someone that he finally convinced himself was right for her. He could never give her everything she wanted but he would try.

Jon knew that he was right when he was barred from entering a council meeting merely a week later. He sent his thanks and prayers to Maegor for the second time that day. Sometimes he imagined that Maegor would be proud that his descendants had found such uses for his complicated system of passages and tunnels. 

He settled on the other side of the wall, hidden from view and quieter than he thought possible. Jon immediately heard the basis for his exclusion. 

“She needs to be married off within the year. You’ve already held off for too long, Your Grace. The other Houses have received your silence as insolence.”

“Insolence?” His father seemed offended. “They should learn the art of patience. I won’t make this decision lightly. I won’t send Daenerys off like I’m trying to rid myself of her.”

The room was quiet for a moment. Jon would have given anything to be able to see their faces. What he did know was that this was difficult for his father. Rhaegar didn’t want Dany married anymore than he did. His affection for her might work in their favor.

“Your Grace...I understand that you have a duty to your sister-” He heard his father scoff as he often did when they talked about Daenerys that way. He took it as an insult toward his love for her. “However, Daenerys should have married ages ago. She flowered young so your hesitance...we’re sure the Princess appreciated your sensitivity.”

“It’s time now, Your Grace.” This voice was vacillant with its viewpoint. “She’s a woman grown. She attracts the attention of men now and not greenboys in the courtyards. It’s time that you found a husband for her. It won’t be difficult with her beauty.”

“We do have a suggestion, Your Grace. It would be advantageous to send her to Dorne given the untimely deaths of your late wife and-”

“And marry her to whom? Doran the Cripple? He is a man nearly 40 years her senior. Or did you have Oberyn the Whore in mind? Should I send my sweet sister off to be the mother of his eight bastards?”

  
“We meant no offense, Your Grace. You have always gotten on well with Oberyn Martell.”

Jon heard his father rise and begin to pace the floor with a rough breath every time he turned to pivot. He’d told Jon often that he was never meant to rule. He wanted what was best for his people but he could easily trade the stress of the monarchy to travel and play music with his loves by his side. 

“Oberyn Martell _ is _ a great friend to me. What he will not be is a husband to Daenerys.”

Papers shuffled and people shifted in their chairs.

“Then it looks like Robb Stark is the final choice. He would be a good fit for the Princess.” 

Jon tensed and waited to see if his father would object. Would he dare send his sister to off to Winterfell when he knew she would never want to be that far from the south?

“You know Robb Stark. He takes after his mother in looks but surely he’s as honorable as his Lord Father. He’s a firstborn so Winterfell, and essentially the influence of the North, will go to him. It would be good to have our influence there. None of them were happy with Lyanna’s decision to follow you south. This way, we bridge the gap she left. Plus, as Lyanna’s nephew, I’m sure Daenerys would be inclined to agree to this match as well.”

It was quiet again. He could no longer hear his father’s footsteps and had to assume that he stopped pacing. Finally a rough sigh came from Rhaegar and the sound of his movements placed him at the door.

“Be done with it then. We’ll send a raven to Ned Stark.” 

He abruptly left the room and the men he left behind broke out with chatter. Jon knew that he should stay behind. He wanted to know what the letter said but his feet carried him to the solar where he knew Dany would be sitting with her ladies.

Her eyes barely met his before she was excusing herself and guiding him into another room. She pulled him into her arms and wrapped herself around him. 

“What happened? What’s wrong?”

“They chose Robb.” He kept his face buried in her neck to muffle the sound of his voice and blot out their meaning to the ears that strained in the next room. “Father agreed to send you to Winterfell.”

She jolted in his arm and took a step back. Her face crumbled and her eyes watered.

“He won’t. He’ll talk to me first.” Her whisper was apprehensive. 

“Not this time, Dany. He wasn’t happy about it but he’ll do it to keep up appearances. If they’re hounding him about you, then I’m next. They’ll want us married in close proximity to each other.”

“I’ll just talk to him then. He always listens to me.” Daenerys was shaking her head in disbelief. 

“We’ll talk to him together.” Jon grabbed her and squeezed her knuckles. “He’ll either give us each other or he can complain after we do it anyway.”

Daenerys pulled him in for a hug, letting him kiss at the top of her head before they separated.

“I can’t keep them waiting.”

Jon nodded and watched her leave, mentally preparing the argument for their freedom.

Daenerys asked that they be given a private audience over dinner. All it took was a well placed plea—I want to spend time with you without fighting for your attention— and Rhaegar crumpled like paper and sent his visitors to dine without him. He liked how normal it looked with the four of them seated together. It rarely ever happened. They told stories and shared jokes and Rhaegar basked in the sounds of the laughter of his children. It was a state of ataraxy that they were about to smash to pieces.

“Father, I’d like to ask you something.”

Lyanna sat up straighter in her chair and Rhaegar leaned forward with interest.

“Of course, Jon. What is it?”

“First,” Jon cleared his throat and took his father’s amused expression as a good thing. “I’d like you to really think about it before you give your answer. I think you’ll be inclined to give in to whatever enters your head first but if you really think about it, you might not be so averse to it.”

“Okay.” Rhaegar’s eyebrows furrowed as his eyes darted around the table. “Don’t be nervous. Speak to me like the king you’ll be someday.”

Jon nodded and looked at Daenerys before turning his attention to his mother and then finally back to his father.

“I’ve been thinking about my marriage prospects.”

“That’s great, Jon. We’ve passed the time by quite a few moons for the two of you to marry.” Lyanna interrupted before Jon could continue but he could have kissed her for the way that she worded her approval.

“That’s exactly what I want to talk about, Mother. We think it’s time for the two of us to marry.”

“Daenerys? You’ve been thinking about marriage as well?” Rhaegar looked skeptically between the two of them. “That was actually our topic of discussion today. I didn’t think you’d be open to it.”

Lyanna reached over to squeeze Rhaegar’s arm in support and approval. He clearly shared the thoughts of his council meeting with her and she approved. Fuck. Jon hoped that she would be on their side.

“I’ve been thinking about it a lot, actually.” Daenerys nodded, folding her hands to keep from fidgeting. “We’re old enough to start building our future and our family.”

“That’s perfect.” Rhaegar sat back in his seat with a satisfied smile. “I’m glad that I can be more open and honest about this process. I didn’t want to upset you.”

He reached across the table to cup Dany’s face. Instinctively, she leaned into his hand as his thumb brushed her cheek. Jon knew he had to just say it. The love his father had for Daenerys would never allow him to accept another man in her life. Even if that man was his son. _ Especially _ because that man was his son. It was better to tell him now before he settled into the idea of their compliance. 

“Father, you don’t understand.” Rhaegar dropped his hand and tilted his head in Jon’s direction. “We’re ready to start building our future. Our family. Singular.”

“Together.” Daenerys added, linking her fingers with Jon's. 

Rhaegar’s eyes darted down to their hands. The sound he made could have been confused for choking. 

“Father-”

“What have you done to her?” Rhaegar hissed, his eyes wide with anger.

Daenerys stood quickly and rushed around the table. She lowered herself to her knees in front of Rhaegar and took his face in her hands. She often did the same thing when she was younger and Rhaegar was upset about something. _ “Don’t be mad, Whae.” _ Her small voice and gentle touch would calm him instantly. Jon thanked every God he’d ever heard of that those four words still had the same affect on him. 

“We’re nothing like Mother and Father. Jon would never hurt me. You know that.”

He turned to look at Jon with eyes filled with accusations. Although, he softened when his eyes went back to Daenerys, he pushed his chair back from the table and fled to the other side of the room. He needed to be away from her to think clearly.

“How long has this been going on?”

“A couple of years.” Daenerys answered honestly, chancing a look at Jon. “We’ll be better together, Rhae. You know that, too.”

Rhaegar looked like he might cry. He turned his back to them and stared out of the window as he spoke.

“You’re going to Winterfell in less than a moon’s time. When you arrive, Ned Stark will be there to welcome you as Robb Stark’s bride. His time will come as Warden of the North and then you will be the Lady of Winterfell. Your-”

“And Jon?” Her voice cracked when she spoke. Jon didn’t need to see her face to know that she was crying.

“Margaery Tyrell is making her way to King’s Landing as we speak.”

“Rhae! Look at me.” 

He kept his head turned but Daenerys was persistent. She stood and walked closer to him only for him to face her when she reached out to touch him. 

“I’m not arguing and I don’t want to hear anything else about this…” He waved his hand between the two of them and scoffed when he couldn’t find a word to describe their relationship. “Now leave. Both of you.”

“Father-”

“Get out of my sight. Now.”

Daenerys let a sob slip through her lips as she turned and hurried from the room. Jon looked at his mother. He expected her to take up for him. For them. 

“Mother, please say something.”

Lyanna stood and propped herself against her chair. She turned to look at Rhaegar before letting out a sigh and facing her son. 

“Margaery Tyrell is a lovely girl.” If the hurt on his face moved her at all, she didn’t show it. “Dany will be happy with Robb. You should want that for her.”

“Dany will be happy with me. Dany _ is _ happy with me.” Jon pretended not to see his father sway on his feet when he heard those words. “We’re happier together. Mother, you say it all the time.”

“We have expectations of you, Jon.” She sighed and shook her head as she spoke. “Daenerys is your sister. You’re supposed to protect her not-” She cut herself off and didn’t finish. Instead she turned her back to Jon and crossed the room to her husband. “Please go. Your father needs a bit of time.”

Jon stared at the backs of his parents as they huddled together by the window. He was gone before he could see his father collapse into the arms of his mother. He couldn’t focus on them or he would lose his mind. By the time he made it back to his chambers, Daenerys was in his bed with an arm around his wolf and a book in her hand.

“Have you been with my brother this whole time?”

Jon shook his head and sat at the end of the bed.

“When we break our fast tomorrow, I’m sure that my parents won’t be speaking to us. They’ll do everything in their power to appear too busy and they know that no matter how upset we are, we won’t embarrass them in front of an audience. All we have to do is be normal and then I want you to say something about not leaving your chambers. You should sound frustrated...say something like you’re not coming out and you don’t want to be bothered. Like it’s some type of personal protest.”

“What difference is that going to make? Rhaegar made me cry tonight and he didn’t even care. I doubt my a little protest is going to sway his opinion.”

“Because,” Jon shrugged nonchalantly. “When you leave the hall, you’re going to disguise yourself and meet me in the tunnels. From there we’ll go to the docks where I’ve secured us both passage on a boat headed to Dragonstone.”

“And because Rhae is so mad, he won’t check on us for at least a day as his own form of protest. We’ll be too far ahead for them to stop us.”

“Exactly.” Jon gave her a wide smile before climbing up the bed to join her and Ghost. “We can marry once when we’re there and they won’t be able to do anything about it.”

“Then, we win.” Her smile was enough to make him breathless. 

“Then, we win.”

They had a plan. 

The thought gave her comfort as she dressed herself the next morning to creep back to her quarters. Jon sat in bed, watching her with his tousled curls in his face and his arms around the pillow she preferred. She chanced a look at him and couldn’t stop the bright smile that spread across her face. Their lives were going to change today and damn if it wasn’t the most exciting start to the rest of their lives. Things were already different. The energy of their decision was palpable. Daenerys had to hurry before she changed her mind and joined him once more. She gave Jon one last look before she slipped through the open panel in the wall. As always, he gave her a small smile and nod before she snuck back through the castle to her room.

“Be careful.” He whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much to say, so much anxiety over writing too much and being annoying in these little boxes.
> 
> Thank you all so much for your kind words about the last chapter. Like I said, it is one of my favorites. I got a few hate comments and it was shocking because that has never happened to me before. I was super appreciative to all of you that took your time to say nice things about Chapter 6. I can't thank you enough. 
> 
> I also wrote sequels to three of the chapters that are already posted. I'll be starting a series called 100 Ways and More where those will be posted separately with their follow up chapters. They're not all finished but be on the look out if you're interested. I hope to have at least one of them posted this week. 
> 
> As always, let me know what you thought (about the chapter, about the season 8 deleted seasons, about how it's winter and too cold outside). You know, the usual. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> The next chapter is 'I Noticed'

**Author's Note:**

> We don't need another bad Jonerys fic but I have a lot of free time so I'm throwing mine in the pile. I'm using this p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you Tumblr prompt but I always take suggestions!


End file.
